1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to motorcycle frames, and in particular to an swing arm adjuster mechanism for adjusting the position of the swing arm relative to the main frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycle frames of the Harley-Davidson Softail.RTM. type are characterized by a main frame and a rear frame (often referred to as a swing arm) which is pivotally and dampedly attached to the main frame. A representative example of a Harley-Davidson Softail.RTM. frame is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,484. Many variations of this type of frame exist, some made by Harley-Davidson, some by others.
Because of the pivotal connection between the main frame and the swing arm, an adjuster is usually desirable to adjust the riding height of the motorcycle. Prior art devises exist, but are cumbersome to accurately adjust.
Also, with the new motorcycle frame recently introduced by Chrome Specialties, in which the main frame rail members (the main contour members of U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,484) are located inwardly of the longitudinal frame members and the ends of the lower longitudinal frame members and the ends of the swing arm lower side members come into close proximity to each other to simulate the look of a rigid frame, a precise swing arm adjuster mechanism is in high demand.